1. Technical Field
This invention relates to shaving devices in general, and to shaving devices that utilize a shaving aid disposed in the cartridge in particular.
2. Background Information
Modern safety razors include a plurality of blades disposed within a cartridge that is pivotally or rigidly mounted on a handle. Some safety razors have a disposable cartridge for use with a reusable handle, while others have a handle and cartridge that are combined into a unitary disposable. Although a variety of razor cartridge configurations exist, most include a frame made of a rigid plastic that includes a seat and a cap. Cartridges often include a guard disposed forward of the blades. The guard and the cap orient the position of the person""s skin relative to the blades to optimize the shaving action of the blade. Some cartridges include a comfort strip comprised of shaving aids (e.g., lubricating agents, drag reducing agents, depilatory agents, cleaning agents, medicinal agents, etc.) to enhance the shaving process. The terms xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9caftxe2x80x9d, as used herein, define relative position between features of the safety razor (i.e., razor assembly). A feature xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d of the razor blades, for example, is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the feature before it encounters the razor blades, if the razor assembly is being stroked in its intended cutting direction (e.g., the guard is forward of the razor blades). A feature xe2x80x9caftxe2x80x9d of the razor blades is positioned so that the surface to be shaved encounters the feature after it encounters the razor blades, if the razor assembly is being stroked in its intended cutting direction (e.g., the cap is disposed aft of the razor blades).
The comfort and performance provided by a particular razor are critical to the commercial success of the razor. Improvements that benefit razor comfort, performance, and ease of use, however significant or subtle, can have a decided impact on the commercial success of a razor. For example, the usable life of a cartridge is often limited by the usable life of the comfort strip. Once the comfort strip is consumed, it generally believed that the razor must also be in need of replacement. In fact, razor blades within currently available razor assemblies are very often still fit for use after the comfort strip has been consumed.
What is needed, therefore, is a razor assembly cartridge that can be used for an extended period of time, and thereby provide a desirable perception of quality.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a razor assembly cartridge that provides a desirable perception of quality.
According to the present invention, a razor cartridge is provided that includes a seat, a cap, one or more razor blades, and a relief centrally located in an aft face of the cap. The relief enables the user to get the cutting edges of the one or more razor blades in closer proximity to a feature (e.g., a nose) than is possible using currently available razor cartridges. In a preferred embodiment of the cartridge, a shaving aid strip is disposed in the contact face, positioned aft of the forward face of the cap and forward of the relief. The shaving aid strip preferably reflects the contour of the aft face of the cartridge that includes the relief.
The present invention razor cartridge can alternatively be described as having a seat, a cap, one or more razor blades, a first cap extension, and a second cap extension. The first and second cap extensions extend out from an aft face of the cap, one on each side of the widthwise-extending centerline of the cartridge. The first cap extension and the second cap extension are spaced apart from one another, thereby creating a centrally located relief. In the preferred embodiment, the shaving aid strip extends into the first and second cap extensions.
One advantage of the present invention is that it enables users to shave closer to features extending out from the surface to be shaved. The relief centrally located within the aft surface of the cap decreases the distance between the feature and the razor blades. As a result, it is possible to shave closer to the feature and thereby provide a more desirable shave.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the usable life of the shaving aid strip is increased relative to shaving aid strips used in many currently available razor assemblies. The extension of the shaving aid strip into the regions outside of the relief, or alternatively into the cap extensions, increases the surface area of the shaving aid strip. As a result, the usable life of the strip is favorably extended.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in light of the detailed description of the present invention.